College Is For Babes And Gay Sex
by BookNerd1415
Summary: Dean and Castiel do the do. Smut without a plot. Basically. Lot's of teasing. Dom!Dean Sub!Cas


Dean woke up to the sensation of someone grinding on his dick.

In most situations Dean would freak out, wondering what the fuck was happening and who the fuck was suddenly grinding against him. But that was before Dean had admitted to Castiel- His room mate and best friend since age seven- that he was in love with him, and Castiel had promptly kissed him. Ever since then they had been making out on whim, and Dean wanted nothing more then to fuck the blue out of Castiel's eyes. But he had promised his friend that they wouldn't do anything until Castiel was ready.

Last night Castiel had admitted to being ready, but they both must have fallen asleep before they could actually so anything, because Dean didn't remember getting to fuck his angel. But Dean had a really good feeling that the option was still open, and as he lifted his eyes to see the face of his best friend rocking back and forth.

Castiel was still dressed in yesterday's clothes. His tighter then tight jeans rubbing against Dean's, and his black ACDC shirt bunched in his left hands at the sensation. Castiel himself was a piece of art though. The way his head was lolled back, his eyes closed and his mouth half open, as a low moan filled the air, joining the sound of jean on jean. The entire scene in a whole sent heat flying through Dean, and he could feel his dick harden.

"Cas," he moaned, as he sat up to meet his friend, with soft sloppy kisses to the mans face. He could feel Castiel moan even harder on his cheeks as Dean began to rub the guys ass. "You should wake me up like this more often." A teasing smile covered Dean's face, and he grabbed Castiel's hips, not wanting him to get off on just that. If this was going to be Dean's first time making Castiel come, he would do it properly.

"Dean. P-Please," Castiel said, whining at the loss of the motion. To be honest Dean kind of missed the feeling too. "I want you. I-I need you."

Dean almost came right there.

"Woah there kitten," Dean muttered, placing a soft kiss to Castiel's cheek. "We are going to-" Dean interrupted himself by kissing Castiel's chin. "Take this-" Next he moved lower kissing Castiel's neck. "Slowly." Then he latched on, sucking on a particularly sensitive part of Castiel's neck. Castiel moaned loudly, and Dean found himself smiling as he pulled back to discard Castiel's shirt. Even though he looked more then good in that tight black ACDC shirt.

As Dean continued his journey down Castiel's chest, Dean pushed Castiel back on to the bed, and fumbled with the button on his jeans. He honestly couldn't wait to see what Castiel had been hiding under there for all these years.

"Dean," Castiel managed to say, he still hadn't managed to open those gorgeous eyes, but Dean didn't need to see them to know that his friend was drowning in lust. "Dean, I wanna-"

Castiel moaned, as Dean finally got off the man's pants to reveal his underwear.

A pair of lacy pink thongs.

"Cas. You kinky little whore," Dean said, mainly amazed that Castiel would wear anything like this. He really just wanted to stare at the sight. To marvel at the way Castiel's cock strained against the boundaries of the pair of undies. But at the same time, he wanted to rip the underwear off of Castiel and get a taste of the precum that was leaking from the tip of Castiel's cock. Which was pointing out of the top of the pair of underwear. "How often do you wear this?"

"You know when we have those movie nights?" Castiel asked, Dean nodded, and ran a finger over Castiel's tip to make him gasp. They had started those movie nights a couple of years ago, and every time, Dean would fall asleep during the movie, because he was always too tired to finish. "I wear them every time, a-and then I masturbate wh-while you sleep." Dean gave Castiel an amazed look.

"God dammit Cas, I fucken love you," Dean muttered, pulling aside Castiel's underwear so that his cock could spring up. It was rather big. A little smaller then Dean's but still just as beautiful, and it only took Dean a minute to slid the whole thing into his mouth, triggering his gag reflex, but he still kept the thing in his throat, loving the way Castiel was fidgeting. Then Dean slid his moth of it with a pop, before he began to slowly lick the length of the cock, his right hand finding it's way to Castiel's ass.

"I've wanted to do this for so long Cas," Dean muttered, not even bothering to be surprised when he found a plug nestled in Castiel's ass. A big one too. Instead Dean pushed down on the plug, making Castiel gasp. "Ever since I first met you. When ever I slept with all those girls, I wondered what you would be like."

Dean slowly pulled the plug out of Castiel at that, and pressed his finger to Castiel's hole. Turned out he didn't need to find any lube before he fucked Castiel mindless. Castiel must have filled himself with lube before he put that damn plug up his ass.

"Dean," Castiel moaned, reaching up thoughtlessly to try and pull off Dean's shirt. "Please."

Dean smiled, allowing Castiel to pull of his shirt and pants, loving the way Castiel took a moment to marvel at Dean's cock.

He hadn't been expecting Dean to take the cock into his mouth, and start to gag on it. He also hadn't expected Castiel to seductively lick up the length of his cock, his blue eyes holding onto Dean's length even as his tongue circled Dean's tip, bringing Dean to the edge, almost making him come right into Castiel's mouth. But at the last second Dean pushed away Castiel gasping to try and keep his composure.

Castiel gave Dean an innocent look and that made Dean roughly grab the man's black hair pulling it lightly, not enough to hurt his friend, but enough to show who is boss.

"What do you want?" Dean growled. Castiel looked down mumbling something. "Look at me and speak up."

"I want..." Castiel started his eyes catching Dean's but the last part of the sentence was to quiet to decipher.

"What?"

"I want you to fuck me," Castiel said, finally. Dean grinned.

"I don't know... After that little stunt you pulled a second ago..." Castiel's eyes widened as the threat embedded itself into his brain, and in an instant the man had himself on all fours, his ass inches from Dean's painfully hard erection, with his asshole leaking lube.

"Please, Dean please," Castiel begged. That was really all Dean needed to hear. Because in an instant, Dean sunk himself deep into Castiel, and they were connected.

Both of the men gasped at the connection, and Dean didn't move for a second as they both got used to this new connection. But it was only a second, Dean began moving an instant later, pulling all the way out and slamming back into Castiel. They only got through three thrusts before simultaneously Castiel and Dean came, Dean's seed filling Castiel and Castiel's spilling all over the bed. They both collapsed, gasping for air, Dean's softening cock, still nestled in Castiel's ass.

"Dean... Thankyou... I love you," Castiel murmured. Dean smiled, his arms circling his best friend.

"I love you too Cas."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay so this is my first Supernatural smutty fanfic, I really hope it's okay. And I would um really like it if you took the time to leave a review for the story? I-You don't have to though.. Heh Heh. I um hope you liked this! Heh heh. Oy Vey...


End file.
